Rise of the Vipers
RISE OF THE VIPERS Episode One, Season One, of Rise. Enjoy <3 Aka it's the pilot episode guys C: Rise of the Vipers I glance at the single, lonely piece of prey sitting in the middle of our “den”. With such this one, scrawny mouse, I’ll never assuage my sisters’ hunger, nevertheless my own. I nudge the mouse, staring at it with slight disgust. I sigh and turn around towards the inside of the “den” where three pair of hungry eyes stare back at me. “Here,” I toss the mouse to the back of the deteriorating shack. “You three can share that mouse until I find other prey.” “Just one?” The smallest, a tiny gray she-cat with bright green eyes whines, “I thought you said you found a good hunting place.” “I lied,” I say flatly. Emerald shrinks away and I help my three sisters split the mouse. “Be glad you have something.” The oldest of the three of them scampers over to me. “Here,” she produces a bit of the mouse I had given her, “you need your strength too.” “No,” I push it back, “you eat it, Jewel,” I order. “I’m not hungry.” My stomach grumbles in protest and I scowl. Jewel looks hesitant but I turn away. “I’m going to scout the area around here and see if I can scavenge any more food. You three stay hidden in here, alright? I don’t any of you disappearing. Though if I don’t return by nightfall, tell Cloud and Sara where I went. Stay with them until sunrise.” They stay silent and I head back out into the fading sunlight. It took me one whole day just to catch that mouse. That place was too far for me to go back and try again today. I would have to pretend that the other cats living in this area hadn’t already wiped out this area. Plus, the Twolegs where getting more careful about the food they threw out. I turn my paws towards the back of the alleyway. Perhaps some of the kittypets could be scared into giving me a few of their morsels. Surely they had prey or something to eat. But no matter how many dens I try, none of the kittypets seem to relent and offer me food. When night falls and I still have an empty stomach, I drag my paws home. “No luck?” Cloud glances up when I enter the den with a remorseful look on my face. “Jewel told me you went out for another hunt.” “No luck,” I repeat. Sara looks sympathetic. “Here, we caught a finch on the way back. It’s a bit small but it’s better than nothing.” She pushes the bird towards me. I take it gratefully and I gulp it down. My three sisters are curled up in their nest and I purr. “Thanks for taking care of them,” I breath out, “I wouldn’t know what to do if no one was home to watch them.” Sara gives her own purr. “Of course, Bryce.” Cloud and Sara are a couple with no kits of their own. But after my parents died, they treated me and my sisters like their own kits. My sisters are from a later litter, and are three moons younger. They usually go around the Twolegplace scouring for food to lessen the burden from my shoulders. “Get some rest,” Cloud rests his tail on my shoulders, “tomorrow will be a long day.” I nod grimly and head for my own nest. As I curl up, I glance outside at the stars. I pray silently that tomorrow won’t be a long day and that I’ll have better luck in feeding my broken little family. ~ Ruby is the first to wake me, with her shrieks and squeals as she tussles with Emerald. “Hey,” I grumble, “keep it down you two.” “It’s dawn,” Jewel tells me quietly, her sparkling blue eyes intelligent yet soft. “You always get up before dawn.” I glance at my five moon old sisters. “Where are Cloud and Sara?” I frown. Usually the couple are still asleep at dawn. “They left,” Jewel starts to groom her tiny paw. “They wanted to let you sleep awhile longer. They went hunting.” I sigh. “Keep your playing down, alright? I need to go out too. I don’t want anyone finding you guys. If you hear anyone, you know where your hiding places are and the precautions.” Ruby and Emerald continue to play but they don’t make any noise. Jewel watches me expectantly. I turn to the black she-cat. “I’ll be back before sundown.” She nods. “Good luck, Bryce.” I manage to flash a smile at her before hurrying outside. I had to find something tonight or else we’d all go hungry. Cloud and Sara could only do so much on their own. Maybe I should do what they do and trade some goods for prey from “lords” who hog up all the good hunting areas. But just thinking about dealing with snobs like those lords makes me sick. But the day goes by with no success. I barely manage to snag a bluebird and bring it back to the shack. When the three kits look up, I toss the prey over. “I ate already,” I lie, trying to ignore my yowling stomach. Jewel takes her piece but doesn’t eat it. “Bryce, you haven’t eaten yet.” I glance over at her, amused. “What makes you say that?” I purr slightly at Jewel’s intelligence and the way she notices things. As she ponders over her words, I lick my paw nonchalantly. Jewel is like my inner voice. She always knows how I’m feeling and how to cheer me up when things are grim. Ruby and Emerald are more counterparts of each other, one is strong while the other is weak; one is loud while the other is quiet. “You always come home to groom whenever you don’t find prey,” she says finally. I pause. “Why wouldn’t I groom even if I did eat?” “Because you always eat in here!” Ruby pipes up, her amber eyes shining. I roll my eyes but purr and ruffle all their pelts. “Alright, you’ve got me this time, but I don’t have enough prey for all of us to eat.” I glance at Emerald worriedly. With each passing day, the tiny kit was getting skinnier and skinnier. I fear that I’ll lose her to hunger soon. When night falls and Cloud and Sara finally return, I’m disappointed to see that they have nothing on them. I know they’ve eaten already; they always make sure of that before returning home. “No prey again?” Sara watches me with soft green eyes. I shake my head glumly. “You should try the forest,” Cloud suggests. “The forest?” I lift my head curiously, “I know we live close by but aren’t the rumors true about the wild cats who live out there?” “The Twolegplace isn’t much better,” Cloud twitches his whiskers, “all wild cats are vicious, Bryce. But I’m sure the forest will have more prey than this decaying place. You know how bad the Twolegplace gets when the smoke gets too thick.” I do know. Last moon was the worst, when layers of smoke covered the area and I had to shelter my sisters at the edge of the forest. Cloud was right though, there was more prey back then. “I’ll set out tomorrow,” I decide. Sara pats her paw on top of mine. “Cloud and I will make sure the three of them are safe,” she reassures me, “be careful though.” “Please try to get extra prey for them,” I plead, “I don’t know what I’ll face in the forest.” The light brown tabby nods understandingly, “They’ll be fine, Bryce.” I give them tight smiles before heading for my nest. Perhaps tomorrow would give me better results. ~ I rise before the sun does. My sisters wake up with me, and I give them all a lick on the head before whispering goodbye. I tell Jewel to make sure they’re safe. The little black she-cat gives me a solemn look before saying farewell. Since we live on the outskirts of the Twolegplace, it’s easy to slip out of the red-bricked walls and head into the forest. The sweet scents of flowers wash over me and I breathe in the fresh air. Perhaps if the forest proves to be safe, I’ll ask Cloud and Sara if they would be willing to move to the forest. I don’t even take five steps before a snarl erupts from the bushes to my left. I jump and whirl around. “Who’s there?” My voice is shaky. A large cat shoulders his way out of the bushes. “What do we have here?” He sneers, his beady blue eyes taking me in. I shrink back as more of his friends emerge from the bushes. “Nothing,” I stammer, “I’m just leaving.” “You’re not going anywhere,” the tom corrects. His friends spread out and block my escape path back into the Twolegplace. I swallow and I spin around and head deeper into the forest. I stood no chance against those brutes and I have to find some way to get back safely. My only chance lied in the heart of the forest. I can hear the toms crashing after me and I put on some speed. Suddenly a nasty scent washes over me before I hear the toms stop. I continue running though, unsure where I’m going. I swerve to avoid smacking into a tree and end up tangled up against a pure black tom. “Ow!” He complains, “I swear, Applepaw, if you’re doing this to spite me--” “I’m not Applepaw,” I blurt out. The tom starts and ends up punching me with his paw. I groan and roll to the side so I free myself. The tom is already standing on his paws, his eyes wide. “Who are you?” He growls. “Not Applepaw,” I frown at his aggressive stance, “please don’t tell me you’re like those brutes I just met over there.” I wave my tail behind me. He seems to relax at this information. “Were you attacked?” He clarified. I give a terse nod and the tom frowns. While he seems to be thinking, I focus on examining him. He’s slim and rather skinny. The more I look away, the more I seem to notice him there. “I’m Nightshadow,” he says finally, his eyes lingering on me, “I’m guessing you were attacked by the Vipers. I’ll take you to our camp.” “Vipers?” I echo, “Nightshadow?” But the black tom doesn’t answer my questions and just leads me towards the camp. I follow him mindlessly, praying that wherever he’s taking me, I can go back to the Twolegplace soon. As soon as I get back, I’m telling them that the forest is unsafe and that we’ll just try to survive off the Twolegplace instead. Like we always have. “Hey,” Nightshadow nudges me, “what’s your name?” “None of your business,” I snap. He raises an eyebrow. “I’m not going to take you to your death. The Coalition is a friendly group to cats like you. The only enemies we have are the Vipers.” “You haven’t explained to me who the Vipers are.” “You haven’t told me your name.” He counters cheekily. I purse my lips. “Fine,” I mutter sullenly, “I don’t mind.” Nightshadow’s mouth twists into a tiny smile but he doesn’t say anything as we continue forging through the territory. “We’re here,” he finally mews, “I’ll take you to meet the leaders.” “There are leaders?” But true to his word, Nightshadow doesn’t utter any explanation but merely walks into the camp. I follow him and I gape at the vastness of the camp. It’s rather large, and there are so many cats inside. “This is the Coalition camp,” Nightshadow informs me, “Come on, the leaders are here.” He leads me into one of the open dens and dips his head to the two cats sitting inside. “Hawkstar, Amberstar, I apologize for intruding on your conversation but I’ve brought a rogue with me.” Instantly Hawkstar is on his paws. “A rogue?” He growls. He spots me and flattens his ears. Nightshadow stands in front of me. “I apologize for not clarifying this but she isn’t one of the Vipers. In fact, she was attacked by them.” “You’re going to believe her story?” Hawkstar snarls. Amberstar lays her tail on the other leader’s pelt. “Please, Hawkstar, let’s think through this clearly.” She turns to me, “What’s your name.” “Bryce.” Unlike with Nightshadow, I know it’d be smarter to tell them the truth, “I live in the Twolegplace. My sisters--” I choke on my words. “My sisters need the prey so I thought I could find something in the forest.” “And the Vipers attacked you?” Amberstar prompts. I nod. Hawkstar still looks suspicious but he sits again. “Bryce, Nightshadow will lead you to a separate den. Hawkstar and I must talk this over before we decide what to do.” “No,” I blurt out. Amberstar raises an eyebrow. “I mean, I can’t stay. I need to head back to the Twolegplace. My sisters are waiting for the prey.” Amberstar looks sympathetic. “If the Vipers attacked you, they’ll be on the guard for your return. You can bet the border is packed with Vipers right now. You will have to stay the night, Bryce, I’m sorry.” I sag but Nightshadow leads me out of the den. He takes me to an empty den and snags some moss from the side. “Are you alright?” He asks curiously. “Fine,” I mutter tersely, “just worried about my sisters.” He lingers at the entrance for a moment. “I know how you feel,” he admits, “I have a sister.” “Where is she?” His eyes remain dark. “She was…taken by the Vipers a few days ago. I’m not sure if I’ll ever see her again.” I gulp. “I know you will,” I murmur, resting my paw on his, “you have to believe in that.” He gives me a sad smile. “Your sisters will be alright,” he turns away, “get some sleep, Bryce.” I stare after him as he disappears into another den himself before spreading out a nest for myself and curling up. I find myself thinking about Jewel, Ruby, and Emerald and how they must be worrying about where I’ve been. I’ll be back soon, I promise them,'' but you have to promise to stay safe.'' With that, I close my eyes and drift off. The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Rise